Fallen Magic
by A'Rion Larent
Summary: The Phoenix embedded in her soul,thought to be dead;the Moonsway origins all but thought to be killed off, until a certain bubblegum-pink haired Auror comes upon a mysterious teenage girl.How will this mysterious girl play a role in Tonks life?
1. Chapter 1:Mysterious Saviour

Fallen Magic

Fallen Magic

Chapter One: Mysterious Savior

There seemed to be no danger as one certain bubble-gum pink haired witch strolled across the plains of Trachoma Forest. In fact the only thing that seemed threatening were the dark, grey clouds that lingered in the skies above. Her eyes glanced up at the clouds that threatened to pour water on her; her thoughts were currently focused on a certain werewolf: Remus Lupin.

Once again Nymphadora Tonks was at a loss of what to do about her current, and what seemed like forever, love. He had confused her as of recently and at the same time angered her. Why could he not see that she loved him for who he was, and that she was more unsafe without him by her side? Did he really fear hurting her that much? Even so, she thought, she was a highly skilled Auror and could defend herself.

"Trapped yourself this time didn't you Traitor!" An eerie voice shrilled through the windy atmosphere.

"What?" Tonks turned to see her assailant and recognized none other than Bellatrix Lestrange, her unfortunate cousin.

Bellatrix raised her wand and cried out "Crucio!"

The spell hit Tonks square in the chest. A horrible scream emitted from the woman as she suffered from the pain. Bellatrix shrilled with laughter and continued the torture of her cousin. Seeing as Bellatrix was a Death Eater, she felt it necessary to kill one of the members of the Order of the Phoenix. After all, they had caused her Lord so much trouble as of recently.

Tonks screams continued as did the horrible laughter. Lighting crashed and the rain came pouring down. All hoped seemed lost for Tonks until another spell was cast and knocked Bellatrix' wand out of her hand.

"What?!" The bewildered witch looked around for her attacker and cried out "Accio Wand!" Her wand swiftly returned to her hand.

Bellatrix' eyes scanned her surroundings and quickly stared down at her cousin.

"Expelliarmus!" She pointed the wand towards Tonks before she would retaliate with her own magic, and then cried out "Reducto", causing Tonks' body to fly and slam against a tree.

She then returned her attention to the darkness of the woods.

"Come out whoever you are! Are you afraid of Ms. Lestrange? Is that it?" She raved on like a mad woman.

"Fear is not something I have for you." A gentle voice spoke and another spell hit Bellatrix, knocking her to the floor.

"Why you!" Bellatrix lifted herself up and found that her assailant had finally shown themselves. "Who are you?"

A figure clad in a white-hooded robe stood near Tonks' body. The hooded character then lifted its' hand to lower its' hood. A girl with ebony, midnight black hair which spiked slightly at the end, appeared.

"I suppose it's none of your business." The girl smirked. "Stupefy!" The spell hit Bellatrix before she could recuperate. "Leave!"

"Foolish child! Do you not know who I am!? I am the most faithful Death Eater to Lord Voldemort!" The evil witch shouted with a crazy smile played on her lips, but the mysterious girl simply smirked.

"How very nice, would you like a ribbon for such an accomplishment?" The girl sarcastically replied and threw another spell at the mortified witch.

This time Bellatrix dodged the attack and sent a green flash towards the girl. Perhaps the little brat would learn something if she were dead, thought Bellatrix. The girl side stepped and narrowly missed the killing curse.

"Zaprathia!" The girl cried out and a powerful bolt of lightning struck down the estranged witch.

She fell to the floor in defeat, and this gave the young witch a cue to walk over to her. She stood over the burnt body and was relieved to see that she had not killed her. Even though she was a Death Eater, she did not want anyone's blood on her hands.

"Leave here." The girls' voice spoke with command.

Bellatrix snarled but followed the girls orders with due haste and vanished into a cloud of darkness.

The white cloaked girl turned her attention to the limp body of Tonks and hoped that she was also alive. She had been strolling in the woods when she had heard her screams of pain. The rain fell hard and her cloak felt heavier. She ran to the body and felt for a pulse, but to her surprise the pink-haired witch was still conscious.

"Who...are you?" Tonks groaned.

"I'm Arcia…Arcia Moonsway." And with that Tonks fainted.

"Well so much for introductions." Arcia sighed and began to heal her new acquaintance as best she could.

Stars sprinkled the midnight sky; the moon shone brightly which was fortunate for Arcia, who was now carrying Tonks on her back. She had cast a spell to make Tonks a bit lighter for the journey ahead and thanked the heavens that she had learned the spell. The soil below was very damp and did not help the progress of travel, but Arcia's destination was near and did not complain. What did run through her thoughts was any reason a Death Eater would have to personally assassinate the woman she now carried on her back. She had reasonable conclusions, but none could be easily proved. She sighed and decided she would have an answer from the woman herself.

"What a day." Arcia made her way towards a stone wall.

The young girl stood staring at the wall, and just as it seemed to be a normal stone wall, it began to move. The ground shook little as the stone slid gracefully to the side. A smile appeared on the girls' lips. Home sweet home was all that went through her mind as the warm light poured out of the entrance. It was a nice welcome from the cold night that lay outside.

She walked in and cast another spell to close the wall behind; for all she knew another pursuer was well on their way. Once done with the necessary precautions, she placed Tonks down on a very comfortable, cushioned mat that lay on the floor. For being a cave, it was rather cozy and quite spacious. No pictures graced the walls, but many maps, articles and other curious charts did. The kitchen area could hardly be called that, seeing as it was rather nonexistent, other than a table, chair, and storage for food.

Arcia was restless going back and forth throughout her hideout. She had tended to all of Tonks' wounds but she could not rush her into waking up. She sat for what seemed hours, yet Tonks still slept peacefully. Few hours of night remained and the young witch's attention was waning; she was weary from the days' events. Soon enough Arcia gave into sleep on her very uncomfortable arm chair.


	2. Chapter 2:Awakening of the Phoenix

Chapter 2: Awakening of the Phoenix

Chapter 2: Awakening of the Phoenix

Arcia woke with a start, realizing she had fallen asleep while waiting for her guests' revival. Her eyes scanned the area; she slumped back into the chair, seeing as Tonks still lay peacefully on the mat. Out of pure curiosity, Arcia neared the mat to observe the sleeping woman. Her hair was a brilliant pink, but ever so often it had changed colors which had bewildered the young witch slightly. She too had the power to changer her appearance at will, but knew of few others that could do it successfully without resorting to spells, potions or other various magical items. Her eyes then focused on the woman's' attire; for being an older lady she had very spunky clothes. Arcia slightly smiled for reasons unknown.

A groan emitted from the lips of the waking witch. "What happened?" She rolled over on her side as she slowly sat up.

Tonks glanced at her surroundings, tensed, but then saw the girl she had briefly met earlier and eased up. She did not know her, but she knew one thing. This young girl had saved her life from Bellatrix.

"How do you feel?" Arcia looked with concern towards the witch who had finally awoken.

"Actually quite well…what was it again?" Tonks put a single finger to her lips, trying to remember the youths' name.

"Arcia Moonsway." Arcia aided her.

"That's right I knew it was something along the lines of that." She smiled warmly to her savior. "I'm Tonks."

"Just Tonks?" Arcia asked curiously, unsure if that was her first or last name.

"No that's just my surname. My first name is far more ridiculous." Tonks put on a reassuring face.

"Come on now, it can't be that bad."

"I'll let you be the judge of that. I am Nymphadora Tonks." Tonks looked for her reaction.

"I think that's a fairly nice name." Arcia said quickly after making a funny face unintentionally which Tonks took notice of.

"You're just being nice." They both slightly laughed at their exchange, but then Arcia remembered her purpose.

"Not to change subjects or anything, but why was a Death Eater after you?"

"Well that particular ugly witch is unfortunately a relative." Tonks' face turned to one of disgust. "Distant, mind you, but still she loathes that someone like me is in her family."

"Like you?"

"Death Eater hater and what not." Tonks winked at the confused girl. "I am considered a traitor amongst her kind."

"Oh I see, but what were you doing way out here." Arcia asked and noticed how Tonks' expression became flustered.

"I was dealing with some particular love issues, you could say."

"Lucky I was nearby, I suppose."

"Yes I must thank you!" Tonks embraced the girl who was taken aback by the sudden movement. "It's absolutely extraordinary that someone so young could fend off a Death Eater."

"When you live alone, you tend to pick up things a bit more easily." Arcia explained.

"You live alone? But you don't seem older than 16." Tonks exclaimed.

"I am 16, but my parents have been gone for awhile."

"That's horrible, I'm so sorry."

"Don't fret over it too much, I've never known them, so it's almost as if I've never had parents. My mourning cannot even be that much, for I hardly know what I have lost. And I've faired off quite well by myself."

"I can see that" replied Tonks as she took a glance at the room again. "How long have I been asleep?"

"You slept over night and it is morning now." Arcia replied.

"Wonder if anyone's searching for me yet." Tonks wryly said.

"Did anyone know you came out to the woods?"

"Well they know I left, in somewhat of an angry mood, but they don't know where I zapped off to."

"Then, whoever you speak of must be worried about you." Arcia wasn't sure exactly how the events that led to Tonks being here happened, but she had a feeling that she had stormed off after a fight.

"Perhaps…I suppose I should be on my way." Tonks stood and immediately felt the ache course through her body.

"You might want to take it easy for a while; your body was thrown quite a bit." She assisted Tonks into sitting once again on the mat. "Oh by the way-"Arcia stared at the pink hair before continuing. "Can you change your appearance by will?"

Tonks smiled; obviously unsurprised that Arcia knew her powers. She must've been changing hair colors all night.

"I see you've noticed. Yes I'm an Animorphigus; quite talented too." Tonks stated proudly.

"I thought so; the same could be said in my case." Arcia stated and at once took the form of Tonks.

Tonks tumbled back from the pure shock, but recovered and began to laugh at the girls' transformation. It was a perfect clone of her! Arcia, now disguised as Tonks, began to walk towards the stone wall.

"Quite a handy talent, isn't it?" Arcia said perfectly mimicking Tonks voice.

"You surprised me there, but you are very talented with morphing." Tonks replied. "Got the voice down and everything."

"It took me quite a while to shift my whole body, but after a while I got used to it." Arcia reverted back into her original body but this time her hair appeared silver.

"Is that the natural color?" Tonks asked.

"I hardly know." Arcia chuckled and took a seat. "I have no further questions for you, so if you must leave, I will show you the way."

"It was nice making your acquaintance, but yes you are right, I must tell everyone I am alright."

"Follow me." Arcia hopped off her chair and approached the wall. A small incantation escaped her lips, inaudible to all others, and the wall once again slid gracefully to the side.

The sun shone pleasantly on the two witches as the stepped outside. Both smiled warmly at the favored weather and continued to walk a bit further from the cave.

"There you are!" The same eerie voice shouted from the heavens.

Arcia looked up to the sky and saw 3 hooded figures floating above on broomsticks. Tonks drew her wand out and struck at one of the flying figures, but the spell was unsuccessful.

"Tonks, leave." Arcia spoke calmly as she took out her own wand.

"You must be bloody mad if you think I'm leaving you here with 3 Death Eaters."

"Fine, but…" She turned towards Tonks; she did not know how to tell her. "My life means little and you seem to be somewhat of an importance to others. It would not bode well to spill your blood for a nobody."

"Don't be silly nobody is worth nothing." Tonks smiled and the battle began.

Bellatrix swirled above, obviously happy that she had found her prey. "Dear cousin did you think you would escape, and YOU!" She practically growled as she pointed to Arcia "-will pay for what you did to me!" She dove and steered straight towards Arcia.

Arcia did not expect the witch to throttle towards her so recklessly. She felt the blow at once, but held her ground as Bellatrix flew on ahead. She turned to see Tonks already at battle with the other Death Eaters. Arcia cast a protection spell on the both of them and set out to battle.

Thousands of spells hit back and forth. Only Arcia, Tonks and Bellatrix had survived the onslaught, but Arcia was heavily damaged. Her right arm had been broken, her face beaten and various other cuts and bruises graced her body.

"You will die!" Bellatrix cried out as she let out a bright green light from her wand.

"NO!" Tonks shouted as the spell headed towards Arcia.

The killing curse was well on its way to Arcia, and all hope seemed lost. The girls' life seemed at an end. Time crawled on and the green light was directly in front of her chest. However, before it could touch her chest, a light emitted from the girls body and it took the form of a phoenix. The killing curse was deflected and the raging, light phoenix flew towards Bellatrix, who let out a scream and apparated out of sight.

Arcia stood for a moment, staring at the phoenix, wondering what had happened, but then all went dark. She collapsed on the ground and the phoenix had disappeared as well.

"Arcia!" Tonks shouted and ran to the girls' side.

She kneeled on the ground and took the girl's head in her lap. She seemed to still be breathing but it was very ragged, and her heartbeat very faint. She scanned the area and knew they could not stay there much longer; more Death Eaters would be sure to show up after this incident. She looked down at the girl. She could not leave her here to be killed; she had after all saved her life.


	3. Chapter 3:Moonsway Origins

Chapter 3: Moonsway Origins

Chapter 3: Moonsway Origins

Arcia lay unconscious on the dilapidating bed, which was only customary in the Black Household. Her cloak was tattered and dusty; both Arcia and Tonks had barely arrived. Tonks sat by the side of the bed, looking down, worry in her eyes, as she cast healing spells over the girl.

"Where did you find her Tonks?" It was Sirius Black who had approached the busy witch.

"I told you, I was at Trachoma Forest." Tonks said annoyed that she had to tell her cousin 10 times before he finally seemed to take in the answer.

"Well don't get all moody now, I was just asking." He walked to the other side of the bed Arcia was occupying. "Now tell me again how she got all banged up."

Tonks glared at Sirius, this had been the 3rd time she would tell him the story. "We were surrounded by Bellatrix and a couple of other Death Eaters; she battled alongside with me." Her eyes glanced to the girl. "It was weird Sirius…something strange happened. A phoenix came out of her and it saved us. It deflected the Killing Curse!"

"That can't be Tonks; I mean that just doesn't sound right." Sirius sighed at his cousin's bewildered statement.

"I saw it Sirius!" Tonks shouted in the lowest volume she could; she did not want to awaken her fallen comrade.

"Alright, alright." He backed off seeing as his cousin was beginning to get angry with him. "Harry will be here in a while, so I'm going down to see him."

"Will Lupin be coming with them?"

"Yes cousin your dear wolfy will be coming." Sirius chided as he made way for the door, but not before he felt the small flame that emitted from her wand touch his bottom.

"Serves you right." Grunted Tonks as she turned her attention back to Arcia.

She had already healed her broken arm, and most of the cuts and bruises were barely visible. She now realized that Arcia had taken much more damage than she had, but it was amazing. She had fought side by side with this young girl and overcome several Death Eaters. Tonks had a feeling it was due largely to Arcia's help, but still wondered how she had conjured up a phoenix.

Arcia's mouth parted slightly as she let out a moan; it seemed she was finally coming to. Her eyes fluttered open, the brilliant silver color of them trying to focus.

"Ow!" Arcia shouted as a bolt of pain shot through while she attempted to sit up.

"Be careful now!" Tonks, caught off guard by the girls' quick movements, helped her to sit up, without the use of her healing arm. "You're still healing from the last battle."

"Where are we?" Arcia asked as she took in the gloomy appearance of the room.

"We're at my cousin's house, the Black Household."

"Black? As in the notorious Sirius Black?" Arcia chuckled slightly.

"Why the laugh?" Tonks smirked at the girl.

"You just always seem to be related to the most interesting people."

"I'll let you know that this cousin isn't so horrible; you don't buy into what the Daily Prophet has to say about him, do you?" Tonks asked.

"The Daily Prophet is an unreliable source in many subjects." Arcia stated confidently. "It's a shame that so many look to it for key information."

"That's a wise input. That damned paper has framed Sirius so many times, it's ridiculous!"

"So this is where he has been hiding out, as well as you?"

"Yes he's been staying here, but I'm not in hiding. I work for the Ministry of Magic. I'm an Auror."

"An Auror! You never told me that before!" Arcia's eyes dimly lighted up; it had been her dream to be an Auror when she was a child, little did she know she would actually have to attend school.

"You never asked." Tonks replied. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm a bit sore, but I wouldn't expect any less from the beating we took earlier," Arcia paused and centered her gaze on Tonks. "Do you remember what happened?"

"You mean how you deflected Bellatrix' spell?"

"Yes…I can't remember." The worried etched in her voice was significant.

"You don't remember! A phoenix made out of light seemed to come out of you and deflect the curse." Tonks exclaimed.

"A phoenix? You mean like my patronus?" Arcia was confused by her outburst.

"Well yes and no. It certainly was very much like a patronus but-" she paused for the lack of words. "Oh I can't describe it, but it saved our lives."

"As long as it saved our lives…" Arcia stared back down to her bed sheets; this was the second time the phoenix appeared.

"Has that ever happened to you before?" Tonks inquired of the girl that looked awfully unsettled.

"I can't remember, I think it has."

Tonks noticed that the girl was frightened by her unknown power, and knew that pushing her any further would help no one. She sighed and smiled at the conscious girl.

"You're going to have to stay with us now, you know?"

Arcia raised her eyebrow. "What do you mean "us"?"

"I feel I can trust you to be faithful. We're at the Order of the Phoenix Headquarters. I'm afraid after the mornings incidents, Death Eaters will be after you too. This protection is the least I can offer." Tonks took Arcia's hand in her own.

"I'm allowed to stay here?" Arcia was still confused by the offer.

"You bet ya! My cousin could do with some company." Tonks winked at the girl, who smiled sheepishly wondering what she meant by that. "I'm sure he won't mind one bit."

"I'm very grateful for your offer, but…I can't stay here for long." Arcia ended on a sorrowful note.

"What? Why not?" Tonks asked.

"Since you have been so kind as to be very truthful to me, I will return the favor." Arcia stared at the wondering witch, positive that she had found a true friend. "Before I ran into you, I was on a journey. You see…I've never known about my parents, much less my past. All my life, I have been searching for clues of my heritage. Everywhere I go my surname is shrouded in mystery. I must know who I am."

Tonks sat there awhile, taking in the knowledge her new friend had given her. She was young, but Tonks felt that certain circumstances had matured this girl vastly. Her eyes were much too calm and piercing for those of a teenager, and her voice all too serious. Tonks laughed on the inside after realizing that this girl was probably more mature than herself.

"I can help you." Tonks finally replied.

"Help me?"

"I'm sure I can dig up some files that have your last name in them. I can help you." Tonks said with some giddiness. "It's not much fun alone."

"I suppose you're right." Arcia smiled a truly carefree smile.

Everything seemed cheery again, even with the dreary decorations, and the two girls continued their chatter. They both knew that they were somehow bound to each other by fate, but wondered at the reasons why. Their chatter could have continued for what seems ages, if it hadn't been for the mighty shouts that ripped thought the paper thin walls.

"Who is that?"

"Sounds like Harry is back and is not to happy with all that's happened," Tonks explained.

"Harry? Harry Potter?" Arcia asked with a sense of awe.

"Yup that's the one, he's a bit cranky at times, but I suppose I would be too."

"Why is he here?" Arcia suddenly filled with interest.

"Sirius is his grandfather, and the Order thought he'd be better protected here until school starts."

"Right, since Voldemort has returned and all."

"Ah so you're not afraid to say his name."

"Who's name? Oh you mean Voldemort." Arcia snickered. "I see no fear in it seeing as it's not even his real name." This answer caused Tonks to pale a little.

"How do you know that?" Tonks asked suddenly caught off guard by the girl's knowledge.

"I've been traveling, lots of interesting things happen along the way." Arcia explained. "I've learned a lot by being on my own."

"You've never attended Hogwarts?"

"No, I've never had the chance."

"So that's why your magic isn't under the Underage watch." Tonks said more to herself than to the injured girl.

"May I join?"

Tonks not at all aware to what she was asking asked "Join what?"

"The Order of the Phoenix."

"Join the Order?!" Tonks exclaimed but smiled. "Well I'd have to let all the others decide." She scoffed. "Your age might be an issue."

"I understand, I'd just like to be of some use." Arcia leaned back down on her pillow.

Arcia raised her wand from the dresser to the side of her, and moved her lips, in pure silence, cast a spell on herself. A small light emitted and then vanished as the bandages around her arm unwound them.

"I think I'm good enough to walk."

"What spell was that?"

"I'm not sure, it's something I can just do. The chant is Helios Curia, but every time I tell someone that, they seem to not be able to do it."

"Let me give it a try." Tonks poised her wand for the spell and chanted the words as she directed the wand towards the girl-nothing happened.

"Now watch me." Arcia targeted the spell towards Tonks. "Helios Curia!" the light came again and then faded.

"Wow! I don't feel sore anymore! That's amazing." She was truly awed at the girl's strange spells, but nonetheless grateful. "Well if you're well enough to walk, let me introduce you to the rest of the Order and I will ask about your participation." Tonks offered her hand to aid the girl rise.

"I hope I am not intruding on anything." Arcia spoke hoping she would not be an outcast.

"Don't worry I got your back." Tonks said as she opened the door.

They exchanged smiles and walked to the staircase. Arcia's glances kept focusing on the horrible elf heads that littered the household; it was much darker a place than she had thought of before. They would have gone down the staircase quietly if it had not been for the Weasley bunch, Harry and Hermione blocking the stairway entrance.

"Tonks!" Ron exclaimed and the rest seemed to move at an alarming rate while pulling up something. "How are you feeling Sirius said you were feeling a bit under the weather." They had obviously been lied to about Tonks' real reason for being bed-ridden.

"I feel much better now Ron, but could you make way. Are they having a meeting?"

"Yes it barely started." Hermione stated and looked curiously at Arcia. "Who's that with you Tonks?"

"Oh yes this is Arcia Moonsway, but we really must be going." Tonks tugged at Arcia's white robe as they tried to make their way downstairs. Arcia noticed how they all seemed to stare at her now with gawked expressions.

"Hey how come she gets to go down?" Ron exclaimed with a sense of unfairness. "She looks about our age." He argued.

"Yes well, I'll explain to you later." Tonks once again dragged off Arcia until they were safely out of range from the curious teenagers.

"They don't seem too happy that I'm coming with you." Arcia stated as they reached the kitchen door.

"Their mum is in the Order, but she won't have any one of them become involved, especially Harry. It's easy to see that they're all curious." Tonks knocked on the door.

"Tonks you're late." A curt voice spoke as Tonks and Arcia entered. "Who is that?" Snape asked as soon as he got glance of the silver-haired girl.

"This is Arcia. I'm sure Sirius has filled you in on my recent escapade." Tonks replied most unceremoniously to the Potions Master. "I've come to ask to allow her to become part of the Order."

"Absolutely not!" Cried Ms.Weasley. "She's only a girl, Tonks! How could you even suggest her being in such danger."

"She helped my fight off several Death Eaters, including Bellatrix." Tonks argued and Snape winced slightly without anyone taking notice.

"Several Death Eaters really?" Severus replied unimpressed.

"She did, her name is Arcia Moonsway." Tonks addressed to everyone.

Dumbledore who had decided to attend this meeting, raised a curious eyebrow. His blue eyes pierced towards the girl, the electric depths of them circling with intrigue.

"Moonsway?" Dumbledore asked again.

"Dumbledore! Didn't see you there." Said Tonks after her initial shock. "Yes Arcia Moonsway."

Dumbledore nodded and returned his attention back to the girl, ignoring Molly's motherly glare, and Snape's loathing gaze.

"You are a skilled Animorphigus, are you not?" Dumbledore asked; Arcia smirked and changed her hair color back to the raven black it had been.

"How did you know this?" Arcia asked the elderly wizard.

"You are truly a descendant of the Moonsway wizarding origins." Dumbledore smiled, while the other wizards threw on faces of wild interest.

"You know about her family?" Tonks asked.

"Quite so, I'm surprised none of you are familiar with her family name." He smirked. "Does anyone recall the wizards who have protected many precious items throughout history, the very wizarding family who first stood up to Voldemort with no fear and as a result were killed off by him." He looked around to see everyone's face blank of this knowledge, including Arcia's. "I suppose that is a no. It also seems that you did not know this yourself, Arcia."

"I have never known, I grew up alone."

"You must carry the phoenix with you."

At this comment both Arcia and Tonks doubled back.

"You know about it!?" Both exclaimed at once.

"Dear child it's your families' legacy, I can say though, I am very surprised there is a direct descent that survived that horrible onslaught so long ago." Dumbledore clasped his hands together and smiled. "You have never attended Hogwarts have you?"

"No, I never got the chance."

"Of course, of course, we never knew you existed." He stayed in deep thought as the rest seemed to hang on his every word. "It would be wise to keep you in the Order."

"What?" was the word that seemed to pass through most of the adult's mouth.

"Arcia, I trust you have become well acquainted with Tonks." Dumbledore ignored all the exclamations.

"Yes, she saved my life." Arcia replied.

"And she saved mine." Tonks placed her hand on the girls' shoulder.

"As I expected. You will serve under Tonks for the time being, do I hear any objections?" Shortly after Dumbledore's question, Molly stood at once.

"She is just a child! She has no business being in the Order."

"She has all the business of being in the Order of the Phoenix; her grandparents were the founders." Dumbledore said before Molly could shout once more.

Molly stuttered on what to say next and then sighed in defeat. She could not fight against that fact.

"They founded this order?" Arcia asked.

"Yes along with my self it came to be a well organized group. However, soon after Voldemort's rise your parents were killed. I'm now aware that they had a child, and understand why they kept you so well hidden. In order for you to survive, they had to make you seem as if you did not exist." He twirled his finger through the white knots of his beard as he spoke to himself.

"The phoenix…how do you know of it?" Arcia asked to break the silence.

"It saved my life." Dumbledore simply replied and chuckled slightly.

Before Arcia could ask another question Dumbledore continued with his proposal.

"Arcia now I understand why the Order has been able to function. You see, without a blood descent from the creator's, the Order was never to form again. Now I understand that because you were alive the Order was able to stay hidden, able to function properly and now that you have joined. We will all have the Fabled Protection of the Phoenix." He smiled cheerily on as if all troubles had been cleared but then took on his grim frown shortly afterwards. "Tonks can you handle the responsibility of having her in your care?"

"I'm very much up to the task Dumbledore." Tonks replied with much excite, so much excite that she accidentally tripped over Arcia's foot even though she was not walking.

She let out a slight 'whoa' before Arcia caught her from falling, aiding her to stand. Tonks' thanked her cheerfully and returned with blushed cheek to tell Dumbledore "I'm sure that she'll be well accommodated at my loft."

"Very well, now that that's all settled, I'm afraid I have to take my leave."

"Harry will be mad that you will not be here." Sirius muttered.

"I have already heard his shouts, but I will see him on his day of court."

Tonks and Arcia both had their curiosity piqued when Harry's name came to mention. Why had he been assigned a court date? What had they blamed upon the boy this time? Tonks and Arcia exchanged glances and knew they should probably wait until the chance to pry for answer arose once more.

"I'll start on dinner." Molly stated as she rose from her chair most anxiously, casting a worried glance over Arcia.

"I'll go and get Harry! Come on Arcia!" Tonks exclaimed and pulled on Arcia's robes causing her to abruptly change the direction of her body.

"She seems happy." Lupin said as he noticed the two girls exit the room most noisily.

"Well after you two dished it out I'm also surprised." Sirius replied. "I think she's found a new friend, though I have a feeling that she sees her as something more."

"Something more?!" Lupin scoffed. "What do you mean?"

"Not like that you idiot. I meant she sees her like I see Harry. She's her guardian." Sirius replied while hitting Lupin smack across the head for thinking of his cousin in ridiculous ways. "And I thought you were the smart one."

Tonks and Arcia made their way up the stairs rather quickly. Tonks roughly barged into the door that Arcia assumed was the other's room. With all the clumsiness Tonks harbored she managed to come stumbling into the room. Arcia laughed heartily as she tumbled in and made quickly to get up.

"Wotcher Harry!" She greeted the moody boy who sat on his bed.

"Tonks!" Harry exclaimed at the unexpected visitor. "Is the meeting over?"

"Why yes it is and that means we all get to stuff our grumbling tummies." Arcia stood silently as Tonks chattered on; she noticed how they all still stared at her wildly.

"Oh how rude of me, this is the main reason I came up here. I wanted to introduce you lot properly to my newest partner. This is Arcia Moonsway." Tonks put her arm around Arcia's shoulder.

"You're partner?" Hermione asked not quite sure what to make of Tonks' title.

"Yes she's under my care as a member of the Order of the Phoenix." Tonks said all too triumphantly.

"She's in the Order!" All 3 shouted at once.

"Whoops!" Tonks said, now regretting she had mentioned that. Arcia looked back at her nervously. "Well of course there are some very special conditions."

"I want to join the Order!" Harry exclaimed as he eyed Arcia intently. "If she can, I can as well."

"Harry her grandparents were the founders of the Order of the Phoenix, and she's never attended Hogwarts so she has nowhere else to go." Tonks tried to explain, hoping the young teenager would not lash out at her as she had heard earlier.

"Either way, it's very nice to meet you." Hermione, much to Tonks' thanks, broke the ice and greeted Arcia as they shook hands.

"Very nice to meet you too."

"I'm Hermione."

"Arcia." They exchanged smiles as Ron nervously made his way to the two girls.

"I'm Ron Weasley." Ron greeted with a slight stutter.

"Weasley…I think I met your mother and father down below." Arcia pondered and then shook his hand. "It's very nice to meet you."

"I'm Harry Potter." Harry all but muttered while shaking her hand.

"It's nice to meet you as well." Arcia winced at his annoyed gaze. "I hope you are not too mad with me. I knew nothing of my origins until I came here, so my acceptance into the Order was as much a shock to me as it is to you." She gripped his hand tightly and shook it firmly much to his surprise.

Harry smiled at her, wanting her to know that he did not bode her any ill feelings. She smiled back and returned her gaze to Tonks.


End file.
